fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Hunter
Demon Hunter (悪魔ハンター Akuma hantā) is a newly formed guild, mostly known to others as 'The Vanquisher '(征服者 Seifuku-sha) They are largely known to hunt Dark Guilds, and have been widely successful in doing so. Founded by the 1st, and current Master, Melinda Belaine is very selective on choosing members to join her guild. Most members are known to have been by affected Dark Guilds in any way, and they either choose to redeem themselves or get revenge. Though they are fairly new, this guild should not be underestimated. History Demon Hunter is new to the guild world, though, this factor should not make it seem like the guild is weak. As a result of recently being founded, this guild doesn't have a very long history. Melinda Belaine founded this guild when more and more Dark Guilds started to appear out of the dust. She founded it out of anger, as well as sorrow. To gain it's first members, Melinda would roam the countryside looking for Mages who had not yet found their purpose. She also looked for Mages that have been affected by a Dark Guild in any way. Someone who either wants to redeem themselves or get revenge. This gained the guild some popularity, Melinda was known for sometime as 'The Roaming Woman' for her search in finding Mages. After gaining a few very strong members, the guild began their quest in vanquishing the evil doers. This is how they gained their nickname, 'The Vanquisher '(征服者 Seifuku-sha), and to this date have destroyed many Dark Guilds. Building An ominous looking building, yes, but on the inside it's very homely. No one knows what this building used to be, but many people guess that it was either an abandonded factory or church. Either way, it is still a very beautiful building. There are three main levels, each on serving their own different purpose. The first floor is where the guild hall is, and a rather large guild hall it is for a rather small guild. It's decorated with different relics from across the world, and it gives it a very snug look. A large banner hangs over the guild hall, it is black in color with the yellow guild symbol in the middle. A somewhat large dining area is located in in the back of the guild hall. No one really knows who serves the meals, all they know is that his name is Bob. No one even remembers where he even came from. There's a bar as well, and it's got some nice selections. Let's just say Melinda Belaine has a very keen taste in alcohol. The second floor, that's where the magic happens. Literally. It's the training area, or sparring, either way it's where the members of the guild can let their anger out in a controlled environment. A lot of planning happens here. It doesn't matter what plan it could be, it usually happens as people battle it out. The last floor, is where the living quarters are. People aren't required to live here, but remember, usually the members join because they usually have nothing. So, they can choose to live here. Each member can have their own room, or they can choose to have a roommate if they wish. There are two living quarters seperated by a living room, with a few couches. It's the only room upstairs where both genders are allowed to be in the same room. Another gender is not allowed to be in the other gender's living quarters. In summary, it's a very beautiful building. It has anything a mage could ever want in a guild, and that's how Melinda likes it. Strength Demon Hunter is a force to be reckoned with. Many of the guild members posess a tremendous amount of magical power, especially the S-Class Mages. With currently only a few members, you'd be surprised how much they can pack a punch. An example of their strength would be all of the Dark Guilds they have left in their wake. Beladriedia Caia, their Guild Ace, is arguably the strongest and most feared guild member. Her unique form of magic has allowed to take out Dark Guilds solo, and in record time as well. Members Trivia Category:Guild Category:Independent Guild